Away
by Kei Tree
Summary: A one parter from yours truly. Love me. Review me. Don't ask me to write a coherent summary.


AN: *shrugs* I was bored. So sue me. Yet another song fic, this one solely from Jareth's POV.   
Set to Vanessa Carlton's "Wanted" from her Be Not Nobody cd. I don't own either Labryinth or   
the lyrics and standard disclaimers apply as always.  
  
Sorry it wasn't chapter 11 of Lights, Camera Action! but I wasn't in the mood. And what's up   
with FF.Net being down? I got so bored I started writing "boy band" fanfiction. Yeah, my   
jaw's still on the floor too. Review and keep me entertained before I bring out the matches   
and burn something down...  
  
  
************************************* Away **********************************  
  
  
*I have wandered far and wide  
for something real something to die for  
but I have found you and you do not see  
all that is me all that is true*  
  
  
Eternity weighs on even the strongest of souls. The dream of forever begins to sour after   
awhile, and immortality becomes a curse, not a blessing.  
  
You grow weary as time passes you by. As mountains are worn away and trees, mighty in their   
prime, fall and die.   
  
I have watched a thousand generations of trees rise and fall.  
  
And still I am.   
  
And still I live. I am not untouched by the ravages of time but I am eluded the reprive of   
mortals.  
  
And when you see all the horrors that my eyes have seens, when you see all the travesties, when   
you see emperors brought low and streets run red in the name of freedom, then find in yourself   
a need. A need so intense its painful.  
  
The need for something, someone, perfect. For innocence, for that intagible proof that life   
is worth living. That death is worth seeking.   
  
For creatures like I must seek death to ever find it. To find peace, release.  
  
And I, in all my wisdom, in all my searchings, found you.   
  
Its funny how, despite the centuries that have passed, one can still be proved a fool.  
  
  
*I am more than you will see,  
I am more than you will need,  
I am more than you will see,  
more than wanted*  
  
  
Fool because you were blind.   
  
So painfully blind.  
  
You were blind, blind and yet sometimes you saw so clear. Clear enough to bring me hope,   
enough to bring me to my knees.  
  
You stood before me, beautiful, defiant, a CHILD. You stood before me, with all my glory, with   
all the magic I had nurtured and sheltered, and spat in the face of your dreams. For I am your   
dream. I am your every wish, your every fantasy.   
  
I am more than you can ever imagine. And you are less than I could ever believe.   
  
Because I stood before you. I begged you.  
  
And you walked away.  
  
  
*as you float the flimsy surface  
you should know life lies beneath it  
don't pretend you feel what I feel for you  
live illusion and i am real*  
  
  
You believe me a master of make believe, of illusion, of myth. But I am the one who lives, no   
matter how painful it might be, heart open, eyes wide.   
  
You're the one living your petty life in your petty world. You love shallowly, you hate   
shallowly. There are no absolutes in your world of grays.   
  
You can't see in black and white.   
  
  
*I know, I know you like the way  
you feel when I play  
I know, I know you don't really  
hear what I say  
I know, I know you are waiting  
for something to raid  
I know, I know you wish you could be  
more than you say*  
  
  
I gave you a chance child. I brought you to my home, my *illusion*. I toyed with you, yes,   
but what you never realized was the fact that you toyed with me as well. And the broken dreams   
of a King are so much more bitter than those of a mortal.  
  
I tried. I bared my heart, with my words, with my eyes. I let you into my soul child. I gave   
you the key to myself.  
  
But you were so DAMN blind.   
  
Couldn't you see? Or did you not care?  
  
What's sadder, a dreamer who never realizes her fantasies, or someone too lost to grant her own  
heart's desire?   
  
You tell me child, as you go to school and work nine to five. As you marry your balding   
husband and produce your 2.5 children.   
  
You tell me SARAH. You tell me as you weep silently at night. As you remember.   
  
As you regret.  
  
You tell me.   
  
  
*I have wandered far and wide  
for something real something to die for  
but I have found you and you do not see  
all that is me all that is true and*  
  
  
So righteous child. With your pretty words and your pretty lies and your pretty thoughts of   
grandeur.   
  
You were so pretty.  
  
But you won't be pretty forever. And I will. And I'm not sure which one of us hates that   
more.  
  
Would you have liked to live forever Sarah? Would you have had the strength? Would you have   
had the strength to seek death, when you had to?   
  
I've never been able to decide for, even with all your stupidity, you were never a weakling.   
  
And yet you will always, even as you breathe your last, be a child.  
  
  
*I know, I know you like the way  
you feel when I play  
I know, I know you don't really  
hear what I say  
I know, I know you are waiting  
for something to raid  
I know, I know you wish you could be  
more than you say*  
  
  
I've tried to hate you so much Sarah. I've tried so hard.  
  
But as much as I am your dream, you are mine. You are what I have searched forever for.  
  
And you failed me.   
  
And I failed myself.  
  
Eternity can bring such misery.  
  
  
*more than you'll love, more than you'll hate,  
more than you'll hold, more than wanted  
more than you'll crave, more than you'll cherish,   
more than you'll have, more than wanted*  
  
  
I am immortal. I have seen the land reshape itself as civilizations rise and fall into   
disrepair.   
  
I am your dream. I am everything you have ever craved in all your lonely years. I am the   
truth you have relentlessly sought. I am the hope that keeps you going. I am magic. I am   
oblivion.  
  
I am your heart. I am your entire future and past rolled into one.  
  
You walked away and took my reason for existence with you.  
  
You left behind a fool.   
  
You left behind a shell. 


End file.
